halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo (Halo 3 level)
Looking for Halo, the Forerunner Structure? Looking for Halo, the Halo: Combat Evolved level? Halo'http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsCampaignHalo3.aspx?gameid=21687 is the ninth and final campaign mission of ''Halo 3. It is also the second mission in the Halo series to bear the name, following the second mission of the first game. Plot After making it to the Installation near the Ark on a Pelican, Johnson, John and the Arbiter attempt to activate the ring using the Index from Alpha Halo. They make it to an area that almost perfectly resembles the area leading up to the Control Room in Halo: Combat Evolved. However, Gravemind sends Flood Combat Forms (and later Pure Forms), carried by Dispersal Pods, to try to stop them. After fighting through the Flood, the three make it to the Control Room. When they try to activate the ring, 343 Guilty Spark resists, saying it would destroy Halo, and possibly the Ark as well. He fires an energy beam, and knocks Johnson (eventually killing him), the Arbiter, and the Master Chief to the ground. John begins to fight the Monitor, but cannot do any damage with his weapons. However, Guilty Spark doesn't realize that Johnson is still not dead and is charging his Spartan Laser, which hits the monitor with a blast so powerful that it knocks him back to the controls. John then takes the laser and finishes Spark off. However, Johnson is mortally wounded. He dies and the Master Chief and the Arbiter activate Halo. They then have to flee to the Frigate, Forward Unto Dawn, culminating in an extended Warthog race back to the ship, in reference to The Maw. Cortana is uploaded to the Frigate and guides it out towards the Slipspace portal located above the Ark. Due to the incomplete nature of the Installation; the firing mechanism destroys the new Alpha Halo and damages the Ark. Only the front half the ship makes it through the portal, with the Arbiter in tow; the other half is floating somewhere in deep space with the Master Chief and Cortana. Cortana sends out a tracking beacon, while John puts himself in a cryogenic chamber. At the end of the game, he said, "Wake me... when you need me." Back on Earth, in March of 2553, a monument is dedicated to the war and all those who perished in it. The Arbiter pledges his friendship with humanity before leaving the system on the Shadow of Intent. The cutscene ends showing "117" carved into the memorial. In the Legendary ending, after an unknown amount of time, the part of the ship John is on is seen drifting towards an unknown planet just as the sun rises over its surface. Transcript Note: In co-op gameplay, the Arbiter does not speak, and real-time conversations (those outside of cutscenes) including him do not play. The Chief, Arbiter & Cortana's Pelican leaves the Ark's atmosphere, passing the ''Shadow of Intent.'' *Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum: "We are aboard. Humans and Elites. Will you not come with us, brother?" *'''Arbiter: "No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished." The Pelican flies towards the Halo ring. *'Cortana': "Johnson? Do you have the Frigate?" *'Johnson' (Video COM): "Yes ma'am. I'll land her as close to the control room as I can." *'Cortana': "Safe is better than close, Sergeant Major." *'Johnson' (Video COM): "Roger that. And ma'am? It's good to have you back." The Pelican arrives at Halo. The Rear Starboard engine is too damaged for a normal landing. The Master Chief makes a crash landing in a snowy canyon near the Control Room. The Chief and the Arbiter clamber out. From behind the cliffs approaches the Forward Unto Dawn. *'Cortana': "Halo. It's so new... unfinished. I'm not exactly sure what will happen when we fire it." (The Arbiter tosses the Chief an MA5C Assault Rifle) *'Master Chief': "We'll head for the Portal. And we'll all go home." Full Circle {Gameplay} The Chief and the Arbiter mount up to the control room, ensuring they stock up enough supplies from their crashed Pelican. *'Cortana': "Head through the cliffs." The Chief and the Arbiter head through the icy caves. {If you take too long} *'Cortana': "The Control Room isn't far!" {If you head for the Terminal} *'Cortana': "Where are you going?" {When you reach the Terminal} *'Cortana': "Wait, what's that?" {After accessing the Terminal} *'Cortana': "How many of these have you found?" {If you re-access the Terminal, or take too long reading it} *'Cortana': "Come on, Chief, let's get back on track. The Control Room is outside!" The Chief and the Arbiter arrive at the Structure. Flood Dispersal Pods begin to drop in. *'Gravemind': "DID YOU THINK ME DEFEATED?!" *'Cortana': "Flood Dispersal Pods! The Control Room's at the top of that tower Chief; go!" {If you have gone to the wrong side of the tower} *'Cortana': (urgently, almost angry) "There should be ramps that lead to the top - check the other side!" The Master Chief and the Arbiter push their way up the tower, but the Flood continues to attack with overwhelming force. Johnson appears on the cliff with a Spartan Laser. *'Johnson (COM): "I got you covered Chief. See you at the top of that tower." Master Chief and the Arbiter continue upward. *'''Johnson (COM): "Keep moving, Chief. I've got your back." The Master Chief and the Arbiter get closer to the top. Johnson continues his reign of terror from the cliff. *'Johnson (COM)': "Flood are crawling all over that tower; watch yourself." The Chief and the Arbiter reach the top floor. *'Johnson (COM)': "Spark? You in there? Open the damn door! *'343 Guilty Spark (COM)': "Of course, Reclaimer. As soon as you dispose of all proximate Flood threats. I'm afraid containment protocols do not allow..." *'Johnson (COM)': (impatiently) "Yeah, yeah, I hear you!" *'Cortana': "Was that the Monitor? You didn't tell me he was here. Well, we are finally doing what he wanted. The Flood continues to stubbornly attack the top floor. *'Gravemind': "I have beaten fleets of thousands! Consumed a galaxy of flesh and mind and bone!" The Chief, the Arbiter & Johnson finally secure the tower. *'Johnson': "Open up! The coast is clear." *'Cortana (COM)': "Not for long. I'm tracking additional Dispersal Pods. They'll be hitting any minute!" *'Johnson': "Chief! Arbiter! Let's move!" {Further inside} *'Gravemind (Gravemind Moment)': "Do I take life or give it? Who is victim? And who is foe?" *'Cortana': "It's trying to... rebuild itself on this ring!" *'Johnson': "Hurry! Control Room's close!" X5bIzlBbiyQ {Cutscene} The Chief, the Arbiter & Johnson reach the familiar Control Room. Flood are heard approaching, but the doors seal them out. *'Cortana': "Yank me, Chief." The Chief removes Cortana from his helmet. *'Johnson': "I'm not gonna lose her too." The Chief tosses Cortana to Johnson. Johnson heads for the control panel. 343 Guilty Spark appears from above. *'343 Guilty Spark': (Humming to himself) "Oh, hello! Wonderful news - the Installation is almost complete!" *'Johnson': (Unimpressed) "Terrific." *'343 Guilty Spark': "Yes... isn't it? (Short but uneasy silence.) I have begun my simulations. No promises, but initial results indicate that this facility should be ready to fire in just a few more days!" *'Johnson': (impatiently) "We don't have a few more days!" *'343 Guilty Spark': (alarmed) "Bu-bu-but a premature firing will destroy the Ark!" *'Johnson': "Deal with it." *'343 Guilty Spark': "...Will destroy this Installation." Guilty Spark suddenly turns red and shoots Johnson with his Beam. *'Johnson': (Screams) "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable!" The Chief rushes to Johnson's aid. 343 Guilty Spark shoots at the Chief, who is flung backwards and onto the floor. His shields drop and attempt to recharge. '' *'343 Guilty Spark': ''(In hysterics) "Protocol dictates action! I see now that helping you was wrong!" 343 Guilty Spark turns on the Arbiter, unleashing his beam on him and knocking him out. He hits the Chief again as he tries to get back up. With no Energy Shields protecting him this time, his armor starts to smoke. *'343 Guilty Spark': (Turning Blue again) You are the child of my makers. Inheritor of all they left behind. You are Forerunner! But this ring... (Red again) is mine! {Gameplay} *'343 Guilty Spark': "I take no pleasure in doing what must be done." The Chief fires at 343 Guilty Spark with useless effect. *'343 Guilty Spark': "You do not deserve this ring!" 343 Guilty Spark corners the Master Chief. *'343 Guilty Spark': "I'' have kept it safe. It belongs to ''me!" *'Johnson': "Not for long!" Johnson shoots 343 Guilty Spark with his Spartan Laser. Caught off-guard, 343 Guilty Spark is blasted away from the Chief. *'Johnson (after taking the laser)': "Kick his ass." Johnson passes out. The Chief takes the Spartan Laser to take out Guilty Spark. Spark rises from the floor, flying at a slightly tilted angle. At this point, 343 Guilty Spark will say four sentences at random. *'343 Guilty Spark': "You - you cracked my casing!" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Damage! Damage! That hurt, Reclaimer!" *'343 Guilty Spark': "My eye! Do you mean to blind me!?" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Stop now, before one of us gets hurt!" After making the first shot, Spark begins to fly at a more tilted angle, leaking blue plasma from his sides and he begins to spark. Again, the following sentences are in random order. *'343 Guilty Spark': (Voice breaks, then readjusts itself) "-destroy your Inheritance!" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Accept your le-gacy!" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Think of you-ou-ou-our forefathers!" Following the second shot, Spark's casing becomes distorted, with pieces of him sheared off. More plasma leaks from his sides and he sparks more ferociously. The right side of his 'eye' has broken off. Once again, that following sentences are said in a random order. *'343 Guilty Spark': (Makes a garbled humming sound) *'343 Guilty Spark': (High, crackling voice) "M-m-my pr-precious!" *'343 Guilty Spark': (Deteriorating, breaking voice) "I a-a-a-am the Monitor of Installation Z-Zero Four!" After making the finishing shot. *'343 Guilty Spark': "Oh myyyyyyyyyy-aaahh!" Guilty Spark explodes. gGDNeNpJ6Zc {Cutscene} Master Chief bends over Johnson, who is still - barely - alive. *'Master Chief': "I'm getting you out of here." *'Johnson': "No... No you're not." Johnson grabs the Chief's hand with Cortana's chip in his. *'Johnson': "Don't - don't let her go. Don't... ever let her go. (Coughs) Send me out... with a bang." Johnson succumbs to his wounds. The Chief takes Cortana from him and lets go of his hand. He stands up, and lets Cortana enter Halo's core, but doesn't let go of Cortana's chip. Cortana: "Chief... I'm so sorry." She bows her head, eyes closed, and makes a gesture, activating Halo. She uploads herself back into her chip. The Chief places her chip in the back of his helmet, and then turns around. Brilliant beams of light erupt from the Core, and the whole Control Room starts to fall apart. Johnson's body slides off the platform as it begins to fall. The Master Chief runs for the door, which has opened again. The Way the World Ends {Gameplay} *'Arbiter': "I am sorry, Spartan. But come." The Master Chief and the Arbiter make it back outside. *'Arbiter': "Even in death, your Sergeant guides us all." *'Cortana': "The Dawn. Of course - the Frigate! We still have a chance!" *'Cortana': "Find the doorway in the cliffs, Chief. The Dawn is on the other side." The Chief and the Arbiter head along the cliff, encountering Flood and Sentinels, who followed 343 Guilty Spark's lead and turned against them too. They make it inside, and find themselves in the middle of a huge battle between Flood and Sentinels.'' *'Gravemind': "Resignation is my virtue. Like water I ebb and flow. Defeat is simply the addition of time to a sentence I never deserved... but you imposed." *'Cortana': "Don't let this ring be the end of us, Chief." They make it back outside. *'Cortana': "There! Johnson's Warthog." The Arbiter takes the gun. The Chief takes the wheel. *'Cortana': "Come on, Spartan - go, go, go!" As they reach open area, a massive explosion erupts alongside them. *'Cortana': "Drive, Chief. Head for the Frigate." {Reaching an open Structure} *'Cortana': "The Dawn is close. We can make it! As long as the ground doesn't fall out from beneath us..." {Inside the interior of the first large Hallway with ramps} *'Cortana': "The charging sequence - it's too much for the ring to take!" {Reaching a second open structure} *'Cortana': "Halo is ripping itself apart!" {Out on open stretch} *'Cortana': "Hurry Chief! Don't stop!" *'Cortana': "Charging sequence at 30%..." {Reaching another open structure} *'Cortana': (urgently) "Come on! Faster!" *'Cortana': "50%, Chief!" {Reaching another Hallway with ramps} *'Cortana': "70%!" {Shortly after landing a jump after leaving the hallway} *'Cortana': "80% charged." {After making the final bend} *'Cortana': (desperately) "90% - firing sequence initiated!" {If you head to the Jerk Store Grunt] *'Final Grunt': Hey, Demon! The Jerk Store called, and they're all out of you! POOOOR YOU! Stolen at the age of six and conscripted into the military, bwaaaaaaaaha! I'll tell you what. You let me live, I got the Fist of Rukt. I'll be the bottom. I'll polish your boots! I'll polish your helmet! It's the gas! When I'm on the gas, I don't know what I'm doing half the time... The Chief and the Arbiter make it to the final straight stretch to the ''Forward Unto Dawn, but there's a 70m (230ft) gap to it.'' *'Cortana': "Gun it, Chief!! Jump!! Floor it; right into the hangar!!" 38uCs1Mx-cc {Cutscene} The Warthog tumbles and rolls as it crashes into the Frigate's hangar. The Master Chief and the Arbiter recover, then the Dawn shifts. A Scorpion Tank begins sliding towards the Arbiter, who takes cover behind a pile of crates. The tank plows into it. The Chief leaps over the Warthog, looking back, seeing the Arbiter digging himself out of the crates. The Chief nods at the Arbiter, he nods back. The Arbiter rushes to the bridge while the Chief runs to the hangar panel and plugs Cortana in to start up the Frigate. Her image appears from a Holotank next to the panel. *'Cortana': "Hang on!" Cortana ignites the thrusters at full burn and launches the ''Dawn at full speed. The Chief grabs onto the terminal. The Dawn leaves Halo's atmosphere. As the Chief holds on for dear life, the Warthog flies out, hitting the Chief, who flies off the panel, then glides down the floor towards the open hangar doors, with Halo beneath. The Chief punches into the floor to get a grip, halting near the back end of the hangar. Cortana reaches out her arm towards him, worried.'' *'Cortana': "Chief!!" The Scorpion flies out towards the Chief. He ducks his head just in time as it flies over him, narrowly missing the Chief but smashing the floor behind him and falling back towards Halo. The Chief begins to back climb up to Cortana, finally making it back to the panel. The Arbiter makes it to the bridge and takes control of the ship. The Chief braces behind the panel, plugging Cortana back into his helmet. *'Cortana': "If we don't make it--" *'Master Chief': "We'll make it." *'Cortana': (quietly) "It's been an honor serving with you, John." Halo's explosion engulfs the hangar in a strobe-binding white light. All goes blank. The Storm has Passed (March 3 2553) TPii1joWZFc On a hillside near the Gateway to the Ark, Marines gather. Lord Hood removes his hat, and begins his speech. *'Admiral Hood': "For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure..." {Background Memory: The front half of the Forward Unto Dawn enters the Earth's atmosphere, and crashes into an ocean of ice.} *'Admiral Hood': "(continuing) ...sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight; our fight, was elsewhere." {Background Memory continued: An engineer crew cuts into the Dawn. The Arbiter is freed from the wreckage.} The Arbiter is revealed on the hill, standing solemn with the Marines. *'Admiral Hood': "(Concluded) As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." Admiral Hood puts his hat back on, and salutes. *'Marine NCO or Officer': "Present arms!" 7 marines raise their BR55HB SR Battle Rifles and each fire a single burst of three shots: a 3-volley salute. (In actuality, since BR55s fire 3 round bursts, it would have actually been a 63-gun salute.) The camera pans over the Ark Portal, now closed and silent, and Mt. Kilimanjaro against the evening sky. Later, Admiral Hood and the Arbiter stand alone at the Memorial, which looks like a Pelican wing, decorated with pictures of those fallen, including ''Commander Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson. *'Admiral Hood': "I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But... (he holds out his hand) you have my thanks, for standing by him to the end." The Arbiter shakes Admiral Hood's hand. *'Admiral Hood': "Hard to believe he's dead." The Arbiter looks away, toward the Shadow of Intent, hovering silently in the sky. *'Arbiter': "Were it so easy." The Arbiter leaves the Memorial. His Separatist Phantom heads back to the ''Shadow of Intent, hovering above the Gateway to the Ark, which has lowered flat again. The Arbiter meets Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum on the bridge, looking at a holographic image of Earth.'' *'Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum': "Things look different without the Prophets' lies clouding my vision. I would like to see our own world - to know that it is safe." *'Arbiter': "Fear not. For we have made it so." The Arbiter clenches a fist to his chest. *'Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum': "By your word, Arbiter." He clenches his fist to his chest. The Arbiter takes the chair. *'Arbiter': "Take us home." The ''Shadow of Intent leaves Planet Earth. Going back to the memorial, we see that underneath the print "UNSCDF March 3 2553", the number "117" is scratched in, to dedicate to the Master Chief, who had no picture or belonging to be remembered by.'' After Credits *'Cortana': "Chief?! Can you hear me?" The Master Chief, very much alive, awakes, floating in a debris-filled hallway onboard the Dawn. *'Cortana': (exhaling, relieved) "I thought I lost you, too." ''The Master Chief looks at a gaping hole in the hallway. He drifts to his Assault Rifle, and holsters it, then begins to drift to the end of the open hallway. *'Master Chief': "What happened?" *'Cortana': "I'm not sure. When Halo fired, it shook itself to pieces. Did a number on the Ark. The Portal couldn't sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed." Forward Unto Dawn is revealed to be sheared in half, floating in a cloud of its own debris, still red-hot from the sudden Slipspace slowdown. *'Cortana': "Well… some of us made it." The ''Dawn's remaining half continues to drift aimlessly in unexplored space.'' The Chief begins to drift further inside the ship, finding a panel to plug Cortana in. *'Cortana': "But you did it. Truth and the Covenant... The Flood... (she's plugged into the panel and appears) It's finished." *'Master Chief': (Turns off his headlight) "It's finished." Master Chief places his Assault Rifle in one of the rackets on the wall. *'Cortana': "I'll drop a beacon. But it'll be a while before anyone finds us." The Chief places himself in one of the Cryotubes. *'Cortana': "Years, even." The Cryotube door begins to close. *'Cortana': "I'll miss you." *'Master Chief': "Wake me... when you need me." Cortana smiles back. The Cryotube seals, freezing the Chief and bringing the story full circle. - Legendary Segment: (The back half of the ''Forward Unto Dawn is seen drifting towards an unknown planet. The planet eclipses the sun at first, but the sun slowly comes out from behind the planet, casting light upon it momentarily before blinding the camera completely. The credits on Legendary continue with the Halo 3 to-be-continued music.)'' Upon completing it on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties, the player will earn the "Return" achievement and 50 Gamerpoints. Also, scoring at least 15,000 FFA Metascore points will result in the "Reclaimer" achievement. .*''Halo 3'' Achievements Walkthrough Congratulations--you've reached the end of Halo 3. When the level starts, simply follow the corridor until you reach the installation. It's here that Gravemind starts his final offensive, air-dropping a lot of Flood Combat units on you. If you're hurting for ammo after the last level (which you shouldn't be, since there's fresh Battle Rifles, Shotguns, an SMG and a Rocket Launcher at the Pelican crash site), but if you are, take out any armed Flood first and cut them down. Depending on your skill and the difficulty level, try stocking up on a Gravity Hammer, Energy Sword, or even a Brute Shot--anything with a strong melee attack. There's lots of Flood and only so much ammo you can scavenge. The first flood you'll find will be a Brute Form wielding a Gravity Hammer. If you look automatically to your right, you'll find a Fuel Rod Cannon on a small hill. Wind your way up the Control Room as Cortana instructs you to do. However, if you walk along the left side of the Citadel, you can find a rocket launcher with the maximum amount of ammo. You can run straight ahead and let the Arbiter (or your friends) deal with the Flood, but it helps to do your part and cut down their numbers. The way up to the next level of the structure is always at the opposite end of where you first climb up, so you're in for a lot of action. When you hit the top of the fortress, you'll hear from 343 Guilty Spark that he won't open the door until all the Flood attacking you are destroyed for security, so be ready to go on the defensive. A ton of Stalker, Ranged, Tank Human Combat, Elite Combat and Brute Forms will land near you and swarm from all directions. In single player mode, give the Arbiter plenty of room to do his thing and do your part in killing some Flood. There is an Invincibility in an alcove across from the doors. It may or may not appear, so don't always count on it. A good strategy for dealing with the tides of Flood is to melee any Flood-form you see in the midst of resurrecting or upgrading; it'll prevent them from getting back up, and, if you hit them bad enough, it'll shatter their corpse, rendering it useless for reanimation. Keep a Shotgun for close quarters and a powerful weapon, like the Rocket Launcher, Fuel Rod or Battle Rifle for the various Forms. If you have any Incendiary Grenades, use them to burn away corpses. Another way to ease the pressure being put on you is to take the two Auto Turrets that are conveniently placed right in front of the door. Pick them up and activate them in approximately the same place they were laying, facing the Flood opposition. Just remember to destroy them before you go inside. It helps later, especially on Legendary. After clearing the infestation, you have a few moments to calm down and breathe. Reload your weapons and follow Guilty Spark into the control room, watch the cinematic, and prepare for what could be considered the only boss in Halo 3: 343 Guilty Spark. Guilty Spark has two main combat modes: one is a massive spherical shield that pushes you back and protects him from harm, and the other is an extremely powerful version of the Sentinel Beam. Play defensive--even without that shield, Guilty Spark's mighty construction keeps him from harm. When Johnson blasts him with the Spartan Laser, switch over to the weapon you can most easily give up (it has to have ammo, or else Johnson won't take it) and take the laser from Johnson. Guilty Spark is just the right size to fit into the reticule of your rifle, and he stays still too. That beam is deadly, so stay careful. Blast Spark three times to defeat him. First things first: be ready to alternate between shooting and running. Any weapons you had before are now gone: you have just an Assault Rifle with 3 clips and no grenades, nothing else. Suffice it to say, you're outgunned here. No matter, two Elite Forms will appear with 15-20 Infection Forms. Kill them, and grab the Plasma Rifles the Elites dropped. Outside, the Sentinels that were your allies are now your enemies. Destroy them, and grab weapons from the corpses from the previous battle (before you entered the Control Room). Head up the ice slope which is directly to the left of the entrance to the Control Room (facing towards the entrance). Be careful though, if you set up those Auto Turrets; they will kill you almost instantly as you exit the Control Room. Take the ice bridge directly to the right of the entrance and follow it to a cave. Mow down the Combat Forms in your way, and grab the plentiful Assault Rifle ammo they drop. Inside the room, a battle between Sentinels and Flood is taking place. Lighten their ranks with AR fire, and head down the hallway. Stick the Carrier Forms with Plasma grenades, and continue to the left up a ramp. Shoot the swarm of Infection Forms, and head out. A Warthog sits there, so board it and floor it. However, if you like a challenge, head to the left before you reach the tiles. Depending on the difficulty, a Mongoose sits in the corner on a platform, or a pair of Brute Choppers. The Mongoose is especially hard to complete the level on, due its lighter weight, slower speed and acceleration time and lack of onboard weapons. The Brute Choppers are slow too, but their onboard boost alleviates the problem somewhat. The 35mm autocannons are good for tearing through Flood and Sentinels. Escape is, to say the least, tricky. Trust in the Arbiter (or your multiplayer pals) to shoot any oncoming Flood, and watch where you're driving. Halo is in the middle of activating and destroying itself. When you see an explosion, stay away from where it was. Those panels are gone now, and the only thing underneath them is instant death. Keep your cool and watch for where the ground is solid. You'll find Flood in straight-aways, so feel free to step on the gas and dodge the falling debris. The panels will fall, so don't screw around for too long. The way is pretty straightforward, so don't worry about getting lost. Sentinels also abound, so be careful, as their beams are powerful. You'll eventually reach a series of roundabouts. Follow the red-tile road to find the path off of them before they explode and plummet to the ground below, taking you with them. You'll reach the end of the path eventually--when you see the ship over in the distance, you'll know you're near the end. When you finally see the frigate pull in front of you, go straight and fast and take the jump. Do not slow down here, the panels will start falling the instant you enter this area. It can be a really good feeling when you beat this level, and a bit sad, especially after watching the ending. Although it's disheartening that the original Halo trilogy is over, you'll know that you finally defeated the Covenant, and eliminated all the Flood on Installation 04. Watch the ending, stay for the credits--and hit the next level of difficulty! Halo 3 is short, but sweet, and there's always one more challenge over the hill. Trivia hidden to the far left of the area where Johnson's Warthog is parked, though completing the level with the Mongoose does not alter the cutscene at the end (i.e. it's still a Warthog in the cutscene).]] *In a further nod to the original game, in the campaign lobby, the Mission Start is labeled "Assault on the Control Room". *Whenever you get on the Warthog in single player, the Arbiter will disappear from his current position and then appear on the warthog turret. If you take the gunner position and then get in the driver position, the Arbiter takes the passenger seat. It is possible to "kill" the Arbiter, by driving the Warthog off a cliff, and quickly taking another vehicle, like the Mongoose. The Arbiter will not respawn on the back, and you can finish the level without him. *The Mythic Skull can be found in this level. If you are playing single player, you can give the skull to The Arbiter and he will use it to attack the Flood. *After killing Guilty Spark, four Ghosts can be found underneath the ramp that leads to the top of the structure. (Note, this only works if you start the level from the beginning on Legendary and co-op.) *There are also two Brute Choppers that can be found on Heroic and Legendary difficulty, these are found by turning left and going between some rocks to the left before driving on the first tiles (the same area where the Mongoose spawns). You must play on Co-Op. It will not appear otherwise. *The last part of gameplay on this level is a remake of the Warthog escape on The Maw, the last level of the first game. *On the construction parts of the level, if the player looks in the distance, the ring's terrain, the grass and trees and water, is being constructed. *Oddly, even though High Charity is destroyed and there are no flood controlled ships in system, Flood Dispersal Pods somehow fall from the sky. *There is a Talking Grunt on this level. He tries to make fun of the Master Chief's childhood by mocking how he was kidnapped and forced into the SPARTAN-II Program. This is also a reference to Halo 1, where the Thirsty Grunt talked on the Warthog run of the last level. He is located just before the Dawn, on an outcropping next to some rocks. *If you kill Johnson before you go into the Control Room after you kill 343 Guilty Spark when the door opens you can see Johnson on the floor wounded and a Flood Infection Form convert him into a Combat Form. If you kill the Flood before they infect him, he will get up and fight with you, though he won't leave the building (since he's supposed to be dead, he has no scripted path to follow). Though if you push him all the way to the warthog he should still get on. *Any time you kill Johnson; he will drop his Spartan Laser but will soon get back up to fight more. If you pick up the laser he will pick up whatever weapon you dropped. If you can get that weapon far enough away from his body before he gets up, he'll have another Spartan Laser. You can get an unlimited supply of them from him this way, and most of the time they'll have unlimited ammo, even for players. Be careful if you kill him a lot as the Arbiter & Johnson will turn on you and kill you. *Guilty Spark's quote of "M-m-my pr-precious!" is a mimic of Sméagol/Gollum from Lord of the Rings, who refers to The One Ring as his precious. *This level marks the only time in all three games where the Master Chief is referred to by his given name: John. *At the after credits Cortana says "Chief, can you hear me?" This line is used at the beginning of levels on both Halo:CE and Halo 2 when the Master Chief wakes up after a recent crash landing. *If one goes into theater and enters the area with the terminal, if one goes through the room with no floor and goes left through the opening, there will be a man in boxers. This can also be done in co-op. (Note: This half-naked man has been confirmed to be Jason Jones from Bungie.) *During the memorial, if one looks closely at the pictures on the memorial site, one of the people in the pictures is wearing 21st century US Marine dress uniform in the 26th century. *The line where Chief says to Cortana "We'll make it" was also used in Halo: Combat Evolved, when he almost crashed the Banshee into the Pillar of Autumn. *At the start of the level, you can find a few Shotguns and other Human weapons like the Battle Rifle in the crashed pelican behind you. *If you head over to the large crevasse next to the structure in the beginning of the level, you can look down and see an almost endless series of catwalks. You can only explore the crevasse in theater mode. In addition, after destroying 343 Guilty Spark, if you recheck the crevasse it will be distorted by energy waves caused by the rings activation in the control room. *On the part before you enter the Control Room, there is an Auto-Turret. *During the part where you have to escape Halo, on some structures there are actually some more Warthogs. This happens only on Co-Op, and is in case one of the players dies, allowing the co-op players to continue in 2 Warthogs, or even a convoy of 4 Warthogs. *It is possible to get stuck under some of the falling debris and tile. *If you use an auto-turret after you activate Halo, it will shoot at anything that moves, including you. *The soundtrack for the second half of the level is called "Greatest Journey", however during the MJOLNIR Theme part, there are some musical parts that are not featured in the shipped version of the soundtrack title but they are featured in "To Kill a Demon" and "Three Gates" soundtrack titles. * To find the Terminal on this level, you must go forward from the beginning of the level. Then when you see a building to the right. Go to it, Cortana will say "Where are you going?", then when you see it she will say, as a hint, "What's this?" *This is the only level in Halo 3 to feature a "boss battle" similar to those from Halo 2. *It's a wonder why the UNSC would use only the Master Chief's serial number for the memorial as the Master Chief actually had many pictures and videos. For example, in the video in the beginning of Halo 2, there was a video drone recording the Master Chief and another example would be that doctor Halsey had many pictures of all her Spartans in her laboratory and Master Chief had a picture of him receiving the Colonial Cross in doctor Halsey's lab. It can be assumed that ONI still wanted to maintain the illusion that Spartans can never die. Another theory is that it was hastily done by one of the Marines present at the memorial ceremony. Category:Halo 3 Campaign Missions